Aromas y sabores: ZADR
by riuke kyodaine
Summary: Los primeros amores no se olvidan. Por lo menos Dib no. El problema REAL es cuando regresan y necesitas tomar una decision. ¿Como lidiar entre el primer y el segundo plato? "Si te enamoras de una segunda persona, amala a ella. Porque si realmente amaras a la primera, no te habrias enamorado de la segunda"
1. Brisas y reencuentros

Titulo: Aromas y sabores Capitulo: 1 - Brisas y reencuentros Autora: Kyodaine Fandom: ZADR, TASR (asi se llama?) y GAGR Disclaimer: Piensen en que harian las ZADR fans si les perteneciera Invasor Zim...*risa malvada* pero maldita sea, no nos pertenece, sino a Jhonen Vasquez y a Nickelodeon Range: K (Por el momento xD)  
Advertencias: Ninguna, yay!... Por este episodio xD Summary: Tak volvio a la Tierra, Para que? Querra venganza? Por que quiere hablar con Dib? Las cosas cambiaron con el paso de los a os Notas: QUE!? KYODAINE ESCRIBIRA SOBRE OTRA PAREJA QUE NO ES ZADR!? Asi es, no es que me haya cansado del ZADR (maldita yo si me llego a cansar) pero acabo de leer la trilogia de Suriee-chan y no pude resistirlo, se me antojo escribir sobre Tak... NUNCA HE ESCRITO SOBRE TAK! Rayos, esto va a apestar. Por cierto, esa cosa rara de TASR es algo asi como Tak y Skoodge ._. culpa de Suriee, rega enla a ella |:l y el GAGR es Gaz y Gir... esto si me lo invente yo porque en el show original PARECE que a Gir le gusta Gaz... No crean que sera fuerte, alguna insinuacion por ahi y ya. OTRA COSA! esto no es un one-shot (de nuevo culpa de Suriee). No se cuantos episodios vayan a ser, pero tampoco seran muchos :I

Ah, brisa fresca y tranquilidad, Gir no esta en la sala ahora mismo asi que la paz reina en el cuarto. Zim descansando de sus planes malvados por ahora, viendo noticias para recolectar una que otra informacion... La brisa fresca es grandiosa, la puerta esta abierta asi que toda la rafaga le llega al irken de ahora 17 a os terrestres.

Tantos a os en la sucia tierra habia hecho que el PAK de Zim convirtiera mas a su due o en un humano. Ya podia comer toda la comida humana, a excepcion de los vegetales. El agua no le da aba y habia crecido un poco mas imitando a los otros chicos de su edad. Pero ser irken era para siempre, aun su piel era verde y tenia sus hermosos ojos entre rojo y rosa y sus antenas de peque o insecto en su cabeza, claro que lo orgulloso y obstinado no se lo quitaba ni dios. En cuanto a su vestimenta era completamente la misma, solo un poco mas grande a la medida del invasor.

Suspiros.

En verdad la brisa fresca tiene un olor que el irken tenia que admitir, era muy placentero. A parte de que el peque o robot se encontraba ausente, eso le hacia estar en una paz que no tenia desde hace mucho tiempo.

Brisa fresca y deliciosa...

Eh?

De repente, las antenas de Zim notaron un leve cambio en el aroma del aire.

Un olor que el irken jamas habia detectado, ni en Irk ni en la Tierra. Era un aroma que cada vez se hacia mas fuerte, no era desagradable, al contrario, Zim encontraba ese olor bastante afrodisiaco. Mientras mas fuerte se hacia el olor, mas adictivo se le hacia a Zim olerlo. Como no sabia de donde provenia, se levanto del sofa y agitando adorablemente las antenas comenzo a caminar en varias direcciones buscando el origen de ese aroma tan embriagante que estaba captando.

Al final se dio cuenta que el olor se hacia mas fuerte en la puerta, la abrio y vio a lo lejos... Una cabezota.

Era la cabeza mas GRANDE que existia en toda la faz de la Tierra.

Oh, no. Espera... Oh, solo es Dib.

El ahora humano de 17 a os venia corriendo desesperadamente, jadeando, dirigiendose a casa de su archienemigo de la infancia. El azabache habia crecido bastante, no era enclenque pero tampoco era muy musculoso. Ahora vestia con una chaqueta negra y una camisa azul identica a la otra, solo que sin la cara extra a en el medio. Unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos converse, bastante comun su atuendo en realidad. Aun usaba lentes y su guada a -La cual aun le daba mucha curiosidad a Zim- seguia en la c spide de su cabeza, dandole el toque Dib que jamas iba a desaparecer.

El irken al notar que era el humano, solo se quedo mirandolo confundido. Ultimamente casi no venia a su casa, asi como ultimamente el irken no tenia muchos planes contra la Tierra, su peque o juego habia empezado a perder sentido desde hace algunos a os. Cuando Dib llego a la entrada de la casa verde, recargo sus manos en sus rodillas y jadeo repetidas veces tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Z-Zim...- El humano a duras penas podia pronunciar el nombre del alien.  
- Por que estas en mi casa, humano? Zim no esta planeando nada -No... No vine a eso... Tak...- El peque o sensor del irken se prendio y se acerco al azabache ahora mas interesado.  
- Que? Que pasa con Tak?  
-V-Viene para aca...  
- QUE!?

Con el poco aliento que recupero el pelinegro se irguio y miro al invasor a los ojos, atravezando con su mirada los lentes de contacto

-Un mensaje me llego desde su nave. Tiene a os que deje de trabajar en ella, pero hace unos momentos volvi a intentar arreglarla y mientras lo hacia me llego un mensaje de Tak diciendome que vendria.  
- Cuando!?  
-Esta noche. Al parecer tenia meses intentando comunicarme, pero apenas hoy le conteste... Que crees que quiera?  
-Venganza, estoy seguro.- Afirmo entre dientes. Realmente no queria tener que volver a ver a esa irken -Vine tan rapido como pude porque me preocupa que vaya a atentar contra la Tierra. Crees que tenga que intervenir?  
-Esto no es asunto tuyo, sucio humano. Te recomiendo que estes lo mas lejos posible de esta situacion, ahora vete, comenzare con los preparativos ahora mismo.  
-Dejame ayudarte, ella dijo que tambien tenia un asunto pendiente conmigo.  
- Ayuda de un humano!? Ni en sue os! Retirate, sucia larva!  
- Esta bien! Por lo menos dejame esperarla aqui!

Zim gru o entre dientes y dejo pasar a Dib, le ordeno no tocar nada y dejo a Minialce observandolo. Pasaron algunas horas y dieron las 10 de la noche, Zim ya tenia todo listo y esperaba junto a Dib sentado en el sofa. No tenian nada que decirse, asi que un silencio -Que por alguna razon era incomodo- reinaba el ambiente entre los dos muchachos.

-...

-Entonces... Solo venganza?  
- Por que mas vendria?  
-No lo se, tambien quiere hablar conmigo, Que crees que quiera decirme?  
- Como se supone que sepa eso!?  
- Esta bien, lo siento!- Zim casi no habia cambiado en los ultimos a os, pero Dib habia madurado y aprendio a tratar mejor al alien. Se dio cuenta que pelear con el no haria que su orgullo se minimizara ni un poquito.

-... Sabes? Deberias tener un disfraz como el de Tak - Eso a que viene?  
-Incluso yo la primera vez pense que era humana, se veia como una. Tu solo tienes esos lentes y esa fea peluca, si fueras un mejor invasor sabrias que eso no es suficiente.  
-Toda tu estupida raza cayo ante mi disfraz, tu fuiste el unico que me descubrio. Por que habria de cambiar?

Dib se sintio derrotado cuando Zim le recordo lo estupida que era su especie. Ya ni siquiera le daban muchas ganas de salvarla, solo lo hacia por mero compromiso.

-...

-Ahora que lo pienso, humano. Por que te llevabas tan bien con ella?  
-Bueno, ambos te odiabamos, y es bastante inteligente, podia tener conversaciones con sentido con ella.- Zim le dedico una mirada sospechosa al humano.  
-... Solo eso?  
-Uh... Si -He averiguado que los humanos pasan mucho tiempo con las larvas hembras que les gustan. Dib, no me digas que tu...  
- QUE!? TAK GUSTARME A MI!?- El humano habia reaccionado muy exageradamente, un sonrojo coloreo sus mejillas, cosa que Zim noto y lo miro aun con mas sospecha.  
-... Estas sonrojado -N-No...  
-Humano, tu cara ahora es roja.  
-Es... Es que hace algo de calor...  
-Mientes...

-...  
- ESTA BIEN, ESTA BIEN! A decir verdad Tak me gustaba de ni o, creia que era muy genial y todo hasta que descubri que era una irken como tu. Cuando lo supe me senti raro conmigo mismo y decidi olvidarla.  
-Estupidos humanos...

-...

Luego de otra larga media hora de silencio incomodo, un sonido ensordecedor comenzo a provenir desde el techo de la casa y ambos chicos se apresusaron a salir de la base para dirigir sus miradas hacia el cielo.

Veian una nave irken aterrizar con dificultad en el tejado de la casa. Ambos muchachos se quedaron embobados viendo como se abria la puerta del voot y veian salir a una irken ojimorada de la nave.

Wow

La chica ahora tenia sus antenas en una estetica espiral, sus ojos eran grandes y brillaban con las luces de la calle. Los irken no tenian busto, pero aun asi la figura de la invasora era despampanante. Su atuendo se habia modernizado y estaba mas pegado a su piel que el vestido de cuando era ni a, unos elegante guantes negros cubrian de sus manos hasta sus codos, dejaba sus hombros descubiertos y con una especia de blusa pegada, algo corta, dejaba ver el lugar donde deberia estar su ombligo. Una falda que le llegaba 10 cm. arriba de las rodillas y unas botas negras 5 cm. abajo de estas. Sin mencionar esa mirada seria y penetrante, retandote a meterte con ella.

Una verdadera belleza.

Zim solo la veia con enfado recordando su rivalidad con la irken, sin embargo Dib la miraba completamente rojo y con la barbilla tocando el suelo.

-... T-T-Tak?- Tartamudeo el sonrojado humano.  
-...Tak...- Gru ia Zim, mirandola fijamente y apretando los pu os. La llamada solo les lanzo otra mirada mas y se bajo del techo con gran habilidad cayendo justo en frente de los dos muchachos, noto la sorpresa del pelinegro y timidamente miro a otro lado -H-Hola Dib...- Casi murmuro la invasora. Inclusive su voz se habia hecho bastante sexy, al azabache casi le daba un sangrado nasal por escuchar esa voz. Este sacudio la cabeza e intentando tranquilizarse le extendio la mano amablemente.  
-Tanto tiempo sin verte... Tak...-Ella la estrecho -Heh... S-Si...  
- C-Como estuvo el viaje?  
-Algo incomodo, pero todo bien.  
- Ah si? Me-me alegra...  
- Y tu? Como has estado?  
-B-Bien, como siempre...  
-Ya veo...

Zim escuchaba la conversacion mientras observaba al que estuviera hablando, al final se sintio muy excluido de la platica y tomo la mano de Dib, sobresaltando a este.

-Entonces, Tak... Que haces aqui?  
-Umh... Zim, Por que me tomas de la mano?  
-Este sucio humano esta mintiendo, Zim no esta tomando nada. Ahora Tak, responde.- La llamada veia la union de manos con preocupacion, no respondio al llamado y continuo observando. -...Tak...  
-... Claro, bueno, vine a discutir algo con Dib.  
-!? No viniste por venganza con Zim!?  
-Eso de la venganza solo era cuando eramos ni os, Zim. Ya he crecido y lo he superado.  
-Y vaya que has crecido...- Susurro Dib bajito mirando de reojo el cuerpo de la invasora, sin embargo los irkens alcanzaron a escucharlo, Tak se sonrojo un poco y Zim lo miro con enfado. Apreto su mano cortandole la circulacion.  
-Gah... Zim... Suelta, suelta...- Rogaba apenas con un hilo de voz y retorciendose ahi mismo. Tak miro bien la union de ambos chicos y algo preocupado observo a Zim.  
-Zim... En verdad?  
-Asi es, Algun problema?  
-Oh, no no... N-Ningun problema...- Zim solto la mano del pelinegro y sonrio, mientras el humano veia su mano tratando de recobrar la compostura.  
-Entonces, Tak... Que cosa tan importante querias decirme que viajaste hasta aqui?  
-Um... Creo que es mejor que te explique luego, te ves cansado, regresa a tu casa y ven ma ana aqui.  
- Por que en mi base?  
-No te preocupes, me quedare en mi nave sobre tu techo, no te molestare- Zim le dedico una mirada desafiadora y entro a su casa, los restantes se despidieron timidamente y tomaron rumbo para sus hogares.

Algo extra o habia pasado, Dib no sabia que, pero lo averiguaria ma ana.

- DEME 50 TAQUITOS MAS!- Gritaba Gir desde la taqueria, habia estado ahi desde la tarde y no pensaba regresar en un laaaaargo rato.

Notas: Ok, cuando termino de escribir fanfics ZADR, suelo reelerlos y sentirme orgullosa de mi si lo escribi bien. Pero ahora ya no es asi, me salio horrible q_q prometo mejorar en los siguientes episodios, lo prometo...  
otra cosa, me encantaria dibujar a la Tak que describi aqui, solo puedo imaginar a una hermosa modelo verde xDD Vaya... Me encantaria que alguien la dibujara *Mirando de reojo a Sofi-chan* Volviendo al tema de Tak! De ni a ella era casi tan obstinada como Zim, pero ha madurado, y casi suprime este defecto. Zim es igualito al Zim que conocemos :/ dificilmente cambiara.

Prometo mejorar esta basura, en serio. 


	2. Rituales y confesiones

Titulo: Aromas y sabores Capitulo: 2 - Rituales y confesiones Autora: Kyodaine Fandom: ZADR, TASR (asi se llama?) y GAGR Disclaimer: Piensen en que harian las ZADR fans si les perteneciera Invasor Zim...*risa malvada* pero maldita sea, no nos pertenece, sino a Jhonen Vasquez y a Nickelodeon Range: K (Por el momento xD)  
Advertencias: Leve insinuacion sexual Summary: Tak volvio a la Tierra, Para que? Querra venganza? Por que quiere hablar con Dib? Las cosas cambiaron con el paso de los a os Notas: Yay! otro episodio! Como prometi, lo hare mejor... En serio... Anyway! Queria decirles que en realidad ni la misma autora (ehem, ehem... Yo) sabe de que rayos sera este fanfic en general. Tengo algunas ideas y un par de conceptos sobre este episodio, pero nada muy desarrollado. Entonces, si alguien quiere darme una idea, puede hacerlo mediante una nota (Porque si la llego a usar, no querran que los demas la vean no?)

- Uuuuuuh! La novia de mi maestro!  
- NOVIA!?- Gritaron ambos irkens al unisono.  
- Yaaaaaaay! Mama!- Chillo el peque o robot abrazandose a Tak con fuerza mientras esta lo veia horrorizada.  
- Esta soldado inferior no puede ser mi novia! QUE ASCO!  
- Eso mismo digo yo! Quien te crees para decirme soldado inferior!? Soy millones de veces mejor que tu!  
- Ah si!? Pruebalo!

La peque a guerra causada por el peque ito se volvio una contienda de insultos y miradas furiosas. En la ma ana Tak saludo a Gir ya que el habia vuelto muy tarde ayer y no habia alcanzado a ver a la ojimorada, ella lo saludo desinteresadamente y el robot habia empezado a gritar cosas sin sentido. Luego de una larga pelea oral, Tak se sento en el sillon y no le dirijio ni la palabra ni la mirada al otro alien.

-... Dijiste que no me molestarias -Baje porque Dib deberia llegar en cualquier momento, no pienso esperarlo en la calle -Entonces mejor ve a su casa.  
- Bien! Eso hare!- Contesto enojada la irken, se puso de pie y con paso firme salio de la base. Pero era demasiado tarde ya que Dib estaba justo ahi, a punto de entrar.

-...

-Eh... Hey, buenos dias -Umh, buenos dias- Contesto la ojimorada algo apenada cambiando totalmente de actitud a como estaba hace unos momentos - Como estas? Emh... Dormiste bien?  
-Eh... Si, estoy bien...  
-Que bueno...

Mas silencios incomodos, el humano habia olvidado hace ya mucho tiempo el sentimiento que tenia hacia la irken, pero volverla a ver de nuevo y con esa apariencia lo hizo volver a sonrojarse cada vez que la veia.

-Bueno, Tenias algo que decirme?  
-O-Oh, si, pero creo que mejor vamos a otro lado, Zim ya no me quiere en su base.  
-Ese estupido alien es muy egoista.  
-Pppf, lo se

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, comenzaron a carcajearse por recordar el odio en comun que le tenian al irken mientras este los miraba por la ventana con una expresion entre enojada y triste

-... Gir, Por que esos dos se llevan tan bien?  
- Tal vez se gustan! Uuuuh! Mary y Mami sentados en un arbol!  
- No digas ridiculeces! Tal vez odie a Tak pero ella sigue siendo una irken y sabe que no podria sentir nada contra ese... sucio... humano... Aunque el haya estado enamorado de ella...- Zim dijo esta ultima frase con tristeza recordando la conversacion de ayer, volteo a verlos y no los encontro, miro con tristeza el suelo y luego se aparto de la ventana.

Mientras tanto el humano y la irken ahora con su disfraz -Esta vez con un vestido un poco mas provocativo, tanto como su traje irken- estaban caminando hacia el parque mas cercano que Dib conocia. En el camino ambos estaban muy callados sin mirarse el uno al otro.

-...Entonces Tak, Es muy importante lo que me quieres decir? Pudiste decirmelo por mensaje pero no lo hiciste.  
-Bueno, si, es importante. No queria decirtelo por video, creo que deberia contartelo en persona, es... Importante...  
-Ya veo...- Ambos llegaron al parque y buscando un lugar para sentarse Dib vio pasar un heladero por el camino, al humano se le ilumino la mente.

-Oye, Puedes comer helado?  
- Es dulce?  
-Si, lo es.  
-Entonces si, los irkens comemos cosas muy dulces - Perfecto!- El chico se emociono sorprendiendo un poco a Tak, camino hasta el heladero y regreso con dos helados de vainilla, le ofrecio uno a su compa era con un rostro emocionado, ella confundida tomo el helado.

- Para que es esto?  
-Esto es un helado Vamos, comelo!- El muchacho se mostraba emocionado y la alien no entendia porque, lamio un poco el postre y su cara se maravillo.  
- Vaya! Es delicioso!  
- Que bueno que te gusto!

Ambos se dedicaron una tierna sonrisa, luego de unos momentos Dib se avergonzo un poco y se sonrojo debilmente.  
-V-Vayamos a buscar un lugar para sentarnos- La irken asintio feliz, le habia gustado mucho el postre terricola y mientras buscaban lugar ella iba comiendolo feliz. Dib encontro realmente lindo ese rostro. Luego de un rato encontraron una banca que estaba casualmente en un lugar donde no habia mucha gente. Se sentaron y prosiguieron comiendo.

-Umh, Tak...Entonces, Que querias...?- Al voltear a verla noto que un poco del helado estaba escurriendo por los dedos de la alienigena- Uh, Tak... Tus dedos- Dijo se alando la mano de la irken, esta observo su mano y se rio un poco -Oh, cielos- Dijo entre risas y comenzo a lamer lentamente la linea que habia dejado el helado de abajo hacia arriba con los ojos cerrados. El corazon del pobre chico empezo a latir fuerte solo por ver eso. Oh, Jupiter! Porque el helado de vainilla tenia que ser blanco!? (N/A: xDDDDD)  
-Oye, Dib, tu tambien tienes un poco- El humano se habia quedado tan embobado con la escena que no se dio cuenta cuando la alienigena se habia acercado a el, esta comenzo a lamer los dedos de Dib de igual forma que hizo con los suyos. Un sonrojo aparecio violentamente en las mejillas del chico observando aquel gesto del cual la irken estaba completamente incosciente.

La alienigena termino con los dedos de Dib y luego con su helado. El pelinegro intentaba con fuerza olvidarse de lo que habia pasado mientras se terminaba su propio cono con cuidado de que ya no escurriera mas.

- Ah! Delicioso!- Exclamo Tak satisfactoriamente mientras sonreia.  
-Bueno, entonces, Decias Tak?  
- Mh? Oh!... C-Cierto- La ojimorada habia olvidado por completo el tema, el objetivo, la razon por la cual estaba ahi.- Bueno Dib... Veras... Poco tiempo despues de abandonar este planeta hace algunos a os, Mimi me entrego una foto de Zim ya que aun estaba enojada con el. Pero ademas, me dio una foto tuya, la observe con mucho cuidado y recorde el poco tiempo que pasamos juntos y bueno... Esto va contra las leyes irkens pero... Yo...  
- No lo digas, Tak!- La llamada reacciono sorprendida y una especie de sonrojo azul coloreo sus mejillas (N/A: Sonazul, tal vez?).  
-... Dib?  
-Yo... Yo creo que se que estas tratando de decir. Igual me paso a mi. Como tomaba fotos de Zim todo el tiempo en una de ella saliste tu, la veia todos los dias, no por Zim, sino por ti. Pero cuando supe que eras una irken intente resignarme de lo que sentia pero Tak, al final creo que... Creo que...

Ninguno de los dos se habia dado cuenta cuando sus rostros se habian acercado tanto, el humano decidio no terminar la frase y acorto la distancia que habia entre sus labios cerrando los ojos, la irken correspondio el gesto y ahora ambos rostros se estaban acercando lentamente. Antes del choque, Dib abrio un poco los ojos para ver si estaba siendo correspondido, asi era, pero tambien noto que habia una figura conocida detras de Tak. Dib abrio los ojos como platos y enfoco con la vista a la sombra, retrocedio y confirmo sus sospechas.

Era Zim.

El estaba ahi parado detras de los dos, viendo la escena que transcurria con una mirada aterrorizada, su expresion se acentuo cuando se dio cuenta de que Dib lo habia visto y derramo algunas lagrimas que le dejaban un peque o y soportable ardor en sus mejillas. Dib se quedo observandolo atentamente y el irken se dio la media vuelta y empezo a correr en direccion a su base, Tak abrio los ojos al no sentir al humano en sus labios y se quedo mirandolo extra ada, cuando escucho los pasos de Zim se volteo y pudo ver la espalda de este alejandose.

- Dib? Ese era Zim?  
-Umh, Tak, lo siento- Decia el azabache con la mirada aun puesta en el camino por donde se fue el alien y con la misma expresion preocupada de antes. -Luego... Luego me dices lo que querias, yo...- Ni siquiera termino la frase y el muchacho habia comenzado a corrar tras de la figura que ya se habia perdido. La confundida irken tambien se quedo mirando a la persona que amaba irse. Se sonazulo al pensar en lo que habia pasado y se quedo unos momentos ahi, se fue del parque tambaleando y mareada por el recuerdo.

Notas: YA LO SE! AHORA ME ODIAN! "KYODAINE, COMO RAYOS SE TE OCURRE ESCRIBIR DATR!? QUEREMOS ZADR! ZADR! ZADR! ZADR!" lo se, lo se! lo lamento! pero era necesario! D: no se preocupen, prometo que es el capitulo con mas DATR que existira en este fanfic, no puedo jurarles que ya no habra, eso si. Ahora puede que me odien, pero esperen, solo esperen, me amaran Y como prometi, mejoro MUCHISIMO! me refiero a la narracion, porque en serio, el capitulo anterior apesta :I espero les haya gustado ^^ Oh, por cierto! tal vez fue DATR, pero AME la parte del helado! xDDD me gustaria ver eso con ZADR... *nosebleed* 


	3. Engaños y adicciones

Titulo: Aromas y sabores Capitulo: 3 - Enga os y adicciones Autora: Kyodaine Fandom: ZADR, TASR (asi se llama?) y GAGR Disclaimer: Piensen en que harian las ZADR fans si les perteneciera Invasor Zim...*risa malvada* pero maldita sea, no nos pertenece, sino a Jhonen Vasquez y a Nickelodeon Range: K (Por el momento xD)  
Advertencias: Ninguna Summary: Tak volvio a la Tierra, Para que? Querra venganza? Por que quiere hablar con Dib? Las cosas cambiaron con el paso de los a os Notas: Ok, POR FIN empieza el ZADR aqui, nada fuerte, lo siento ._. pero hay que empezar bajito, ni os, tranquilos :333

"Oh Irk, casi lo beso... No puede ser, estuve a unos milimetros. Si los Altos lo supieran... Espera... A quien le importan los Altos? Ahora mismo lo que importa son mis sentimientos. Si, el me correspondio, lo que significa que le gusto... Si! Le gusto! Lo besare, y lo abrazare y lo acariciare y lo tomare de la-!"

Tak no queria regresar a su nave por el momento, empezo a dar una peque a vuelta por la ciudad mientras pensaba todo lo anterior. Estaba realmente contenta porque Dib correspondiera sus sentimientos, pero en cuanto recordo el peque o ritual irken, se desanimo por completo.

- Mama?- La ojimorada escucho una voz familiar y miro al rededor sin encontrar el due o de la voz. - Mama!- Escucho y miro bajo suyo encontrando a un peque o robotcito a sus pies con un par de bolsas en sus brazos.  
- Gir? Que haces aqui?  
- Vine a comprar waffles para hacer waffles! Y tu mama?  
-Eh... Yo... Creo que estoy perdida, Me puedes llevar a la base?  
- Claro! Sujetate fuerte!  
- Sujetarme? Sujetarme a QUEEEEEEEE!?- El peque o perrito tomo a la irken del pie y activo sus propulsores en direccion a casa de Zim.

~Mientras tanto~

- Zim!  
- DEJAME SOLO!  
- Zim! Detente!- Habiendo llegado ya al jardin del alien, el humano aun cansado por la carrera consiguio atrapar al irken del brazo, haciendo que este volteara y mirara a su captor con furia irradiando en su rostro y unos ojos amenazando con derramar lagrimas. Por un momento Dib se quedo en shock, nunca habia visto a Zim llorar, sintio una punzada en el corazon y miro fijamente al ojirosa.  
- Que rayos quieres!? Sueltame ya!  
-Zim, por favor, espera un segundo.- El rostro de Zim se puso mas furioso y algunas lagrimas comenzaron a salir.  
-Esta bien. -Contesto con un hilillo de voz y un nudo en la garganta. -Esperare. Que demonios quieres de mi?. -Dib libero ligeramente su agarre, Que queria de Zim? No sabia ni que decirle, solo fue tras el.  
-Yo...  
- Que quieres de mi, sucio humano!? Ya casi no quiero dominar la tierra, decidi no matarte, he sido buen ciudadano, no he lastimado a nadie en meses, te he ayudado cuando tienes problemas! Te deje solo con esa Tak! QUE MAS QUIERES DE ZIM!?- Gotas salian a cantaros de los ojos del alien, sus palabras venian cargadas de frustracion, odio y desespero mientras estas dejaban a Dib shockeado.

Por que habia ido tras el? Estaba a punto de besar a su primer amor y Zim solo habia salido corriendo. Que le tenia que decir? Zim lo vio todo, no habia nada que explicar... Entonces, Por que fue tras el?

-Yo, Zim... Uh...  
-... Sueltame.- Demando el irken casi en un susurro, el azabache lo miro preocupado y solto su brazo, Zim le dedico otra mirada fiera y entro en su base. Cuando este ya estaba adentro, Dib reacciono de forma extra a y abrio la puerta con un estruendo, tomo a Zim de los hombros y lo volvio a mirar fijamente.

-... Y ahora que?  
-Zim, no se que es lo que quiero decirte, pero hasta que lo sepa tienes que quedarte aqui.  
- No! No puedo hacer eso! Alejate de mi!  
-Bueno, Responde! Por que de repente me evades tanto asi!?  
-...

En las mejillas de Zim aparecio un leve sonrojo, y mordiendose el labio miro hacia el piso evitando la mirada del pelinegro. Dib no tenia idea de que hacer, asi que para empezar le quito la peluca y los lentes al alien, tomo su barbilla y lo obligo a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Zim... Por que estas actuando asi?  
-... Ese estupido olor...  
- Olor? De que hablas?  
-Humano, irradiabas tanto ese olor en el parque. Zim te demanda que le digas porque.  
-No te entiendo, De que olor estas hablando?  
- No me mientas! Sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando! Ese maldito olor tan embriagante que liberas... Me volvera loco!  
-... Embriagante?- Zim se sonrojo con mas fuerza y miro de nuevo hacia el piso. -Entonces, Zim... Estas actuando asi por que huelo bien?  
- No! No lo entenderias humano! -El pelinegro puso cara frustrada, una vez mas acerco sus rostros, un poco mas cerca acentuando el sonrojo del alien. -... Ves?- De repente el irken habia comenzado a hablar suave y en un tono muy sumiso. -Justo ahora lo estas emanando... No... Tortures a Zim...

Zim cerro su ojos con lentitud y acerco mas su rostro al del humano. Este se alarmo primero pero al observar la tranquila expresion del ojirosa comenzo a corresponder el gesto.

Que estaban haciendo?

Oh, bueno. Eso lo pensaran cuando hayan terminado.

Sus bocas se acercaban lentamente hasta que escucharon un fuerte sonido a escazos centimetros de ambos, se soltaron y vieron a su alrededor una nube de humo. Ambos comenzaron a toser y notaron la puerta destrozada, vieron un camino gris en el piso que se dirijia a la cocina. Aun tosiendo llegaron al siguiente cuarto y vieron a Tak y a Gir mareados en el piso.

-... Tak?  
-*Toser* D-Dib? *Toser* Donde estamos?  
-En la base de Zim. Por que llegaste asi?  
-*Toser* Este estupido robot me trajo aqui *Toser*  
- Yaaaaaaay! Casa se ha vuelto gris! Whoooo!- Grito el peque in y se puso a jugar con los destrozos de la puerta. Tak se levanto lentamente, se sacudio la ropa y dirigio su mirada hacia el azabache.

-Oye, Dib. Gracias por... Haberme escuchado hoy. -Un sonrojo coloreo las mejillas de la ojimorada, a la vez que uno aparecia en el rostro del pelinegro.  
-Umh... Si, eh... N-No fue nada. -Ambos comenzaron a sonreirse timidamente mientras olvidaban la tercera presencia que existia en la habitacion. Zim tosio llamando la atencion de Tak.  
-Oh... Este... Hola Zim. -El llamado respondio con una mirada enojada y procedio a tomar decisivamente la mano de Dib, sorprendiendo a este.

-...? Por que me tomas de la mano? -Al recordar el peque o evento antes de que llegara Tak, el sonrojo del muchacho se acentuo un poco.  
-Callate humano. Siempre nos tomamos de la mano. -El alien dedico esta ultima frase a la ojimorada mientras que esta solo fruncia el ce o con preocupacion.  
- Que? Claro que-

Antes de que Dib pudiera terminar su frase, Tak salio rapidamente y con paso firme de la casa.

-? A donde fue Tak?  
-... Dib, vete.  
- Eh?  
-Zim por primera vez en su vida te esta pidiendo amablemente que salgas de mi base. Por favor. -El ojirosa solto la mano del humano, este se quedo totalmente extra ado por lo que habia dicho Zim. Es cierto que es la primera vez que le pide algo amablemente Por que lo hizo? Ese no era el Zim que conocia. Aun asi, por la impresion que le dio la peticion, decidio obedecer y salio por lo que quedaba de la puerta.

-... Adios, Zim. - Se retiro y el alien observo su espalda mientras se iba, se sento en el sillon y cerro los ojos.

-... Adios, maldita adiccion humana.

Notas: Hey, me gusta este cap :D Todavia quedan peque os cabos sueltos que responder antes de pasar a otra situacion que se presentara por ahi. Como prometi, el ZADR comenzo! :D

Solo por imaginar a Zim con un hilillo de voz y ojos llorosos diciendo "Esta bien. Esperare. Que demonios quieres de mi?" me desangro nasalmente. Yep.

Oh, solo quiero decir. Lo se, les rompe el corazon el que Zim haya salido corriendo. Bueno, quiero decirles que no sera lo peor que le pase a Zim. Sufrira mas. Y probablemente nosotras con el. 


	4. Culturas y rechazos

Titulo: Aromas y sabores Capitulo: 4 - Culturas y rechazos Autora: Kyodaine Fandom: ZADR, TASR (asi se llama?) y GAGR Disclaimer: Piensen en que harian las ZADR fans si les perteneciera Invasor Zim...*risa malvada* pero maldita sea, no nos pertenece, sino a Jhonen Vasquez y a Nickelodeon Range: T Advertencias: Si eres fan de Dib, lo siento por ti.  
Summary: Tak volvio a la Tierra, Para que? Querra venganza? Por que quiere hablar con Dib? Las cosas cambiaron con el paso de los a os Notas: Repito, VAN A ODIAR A DIB EN ESTE CAPITULO. Lo siento mucho por las fans de Dib D: oh, y probablemente me quieran matar .-. Ademas, ataremos uno de los cabos que se estaba presentando desde el capitulo 1 :D digan yay! *miradas furiosas hacia Kyodaine* esta bien, no digan nada ._. Por cierto, checando la linea del tiempo de este fic, "hoy" es domingo. osea que el fic empezo dandose lugar el viernes. Como Playing with fire! xD Yay!

Tardes de domingo. Para los forever alones como el pelinegro obsesionado con lo paranormal eran bastante aburridos. No habia nada que hacer.

Este pelinegro se encontraba sentado en la mesa del comedor recostando su mejilla en la fria madera, estaba mirando a nada y jugaba con la punta de su guada a. Oyo el timbre. No podria importarle menos, estaba muy concentrado pensando en lo que habia pasado desde hace un par de dias.

Encontrarse al que fue tu primer amor que resulto ser un extraterrestre... Vaya... Ayer estuve a punto de besarla, hehe... Tal vez... Tal vez aun la amo. Si... Si! Eso es! Aun la amo! Ya no me importa que sea una irken, Yo la amo! (N/A: No crean que disfruto mucho escribiendo esto, chicos ) Y por lo que parece tal vez yo tambien le gusto... Por Jupiter! Estuve a punto de besarla! Oooh, si Zim no hubiera aparecido, yo...

Los pensamientos sobre su recien descubierto sentimiento estaban emocionando al humano, ademas el pensamiento de que podia ser correspondido los animaba aun mas. Pero de repente penso en Zim y en lo que el habia hecho ayer. Por que?... El tambien estaba a punto de besarme... Pero si ambos somos hombres! Por que Zim querria besarme!? Ademas eso de que le gusta mi olor... Eso es muy extra o!... Pero... Le estaba correspondiendo? No, imposible. Seguramente es mi imaginacion. Aunque en verdad le hubiera correspondido habria sido por algun truco de Zim. Corresponderle? Que estupidez.  
El humano intento cerrar los ojos y olvidarse de Zim por un momento. Pero al salir de sus pensamientos pudo escuchar el escandalo que estaba haciendo el timbre, apurado corrio hacia la puerta para abrirla y encontrarse con cierta irken de ojos violeta.

- ... Tak?  
-Menos mal. Crei que no estabas en casa. -Dib al recordar su recien sentimiento descubierto, comenzo a sonrojarse levemente.  
-Umh, pues si. Hehehe Pasa algo?  
-Tengo que discutir algo contigo, Dib. -La vez anterior la alien lo que queria decir era que habia estado amando a Dib durante 7 a os, para eso habia venido a la Tierra y cada vez que queria hablar sobre eso comenzaba a susurrar timidamente y a sonrojarse. Pero en este momento no era eso, su voz sonaba firme y a pesar de que una peque a expresion de preocupacion se apodero de su rostro, se podia notar que queria hablar algo serio.  
-Umh, seguro Tak. Pasa. -La emocion de Dib habia desaparecido completamente al ver el serio estado de Tak. Hizo un gesto de bienvenida, la irken se sento en el primer lugar que encontro y el pelinegro se sento junto a ella mirandola fijamente.

-Yo, Dib... Queria hablar sobre... Tu y Zim. -Comenzo la ojimorada bajando su tono de voz en las ultimas palabras y mirando preocupadamente al suelo.  
- Yo y Zim? Que con eso?  
-Bueno, quiero saber... Cuando?  
-" Cuando?"  
-Si, ya sabes... Cuando comenzo?  
- Comenzar que?  
- T-Tu sabes! Eso!  
-Tranquilizate, Tak. De que estas hablando?  
-... De lo tuyo con Zim...  
- Lo mio con Zim? Pues somos enemigos desde que nos vimos la cara. Hace 7 a os.  
- No! No me referia a eso! -Tak empezo a subir la voz mientras que el azabache se confundia cada vez mas. Que mas tenia con Zim que no fuera enemistad? Ni idea. -Ya sabes... Que ustedes dos andan juntos... -El cerebro del humano comenzo a trabajar. Pero la explicacion que le daba este era simplemente incoherente.  
-... A-Andar? Como una pareja?  
-... S-Si... -Eso era todo. Las sospechas del pelinegro eran ciertas. Pero de todas formas no tenia sentido!  
- Que cosa en toda la Tierra te hace pensar que estoy saliendo con Zim?  
-... -La tristeza comenzo a emanar el rostro de la irken. Aun seguia sin dirijirle la mirada al humano pero este podia ver completamete su expresion.  
-... Pues... Que tu y el... Se toman de la mano - Nunca nos tomamos de la mano! Solo fueron esas dos veces que viste tu! Ademas, que nos hayamos tomado de la mano alguna vez no necesariamente quiere decir que salimos juntos! -Al oir esto la ojimorada volteo a ver al azabache con una expresion sorprendida. Lo miro fijamente un momento.

-... Zim nunca te lo dijo?  
-... Decirme que?  
- En Irk que dos personas se tomen de la mano significa que ambos decidieron quedarse juntos para siempre. -Aquellas palabras le llegaron al humano como una estocada. Se levanto rapidamente de su lugar y miro con un poco de confusion y enojo a su invitada.  
- Hablas en serio!? -El pelinegro irradiaba intimidacion.  
-...S-Si... Por eso casi no ves gente asi en Irk...  
- Y Zim sabe eso!?  
-A-Asi es... Es una cultura algo especial. -Dib callo. Cerro sus pu os con fuerza y se mordio el labio mirando hacia el piso, sus ojos mostraban una rabia muy acentuada. La irken veia al pelinegro con miedo, tal vez no deberia de haberselo dicho. -Dib... Que te pasa?  
-Si Zim lo sabia eso quiere decir que queria enga arte. Yo nunca decidi estar con el para siempre, no es como si lo amara. -Ah, dulce y deliciosa culpa. La irken no pudo evitar sentirla al darse cuenta que las palabras de Dib la habian alegrado. -Tak, ven conmigo.  
- Eh? -Sin dejarla responder o replicar, el humano tomo del brazo a la ojimorada y practicamente arrastrandola la llevo con pasos furiosos hacia la base de Zim. Toco la puerta con mucho desespero.

- Zim! Abre ahora mismo!  
- Humano? Que no te dije que no vinieras a mi base?  
- ABRE AHORA MISMO! -Los gritos del pelinegro venian en serio. Muy en serio. La pobre Tak solo escuchaba en la espalda de Dib, con temor del estado de este. Zim abrio de mala gana la puerta y miro con algo de enojo a los dos mientras apretaba los pu os.

-... Que quieres? (N/A: Y aqui empieza el odio jarocho...)  
- Esa es MI linea! -El enojado azabache solto el brazo adolorido de Tak y fue entrando a la casa de Zim con rabia en su expresion haciendo retroceder a este con miedo. - Que rayos pretendias hacer al tomarme la mano!? Ya se sobre esa extra a costumbre de ustedes, los irkens!  
-...D-Dib, te aseguro que puedo-  
- Explicarme!? No creo que eso sea necesario! Despues de lo que intentaste hacer ayer y esto, yo creo que queda bastante claro... -Tak observaba la escena escondiendose detras de Dib, como si su espalda la protegiera mientras escuchaba aterrada el tono del pelinegro.. -No es como si me gustara mucho la idea, Pero por lo que veo te gusto o...! Una tonteria asi! -... Tonteria?... Esas palabras llegaban al corazon de Zim como una estocada, clavandose fuertemente y retorciendose haciendole un da o enorme al ojirosa. Sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse brillosos dando a saber que las lagrimas venian en camino.  
-Zim, yo... Argh -A parte de enojo, el tono de voz del azabache comenzaba a ponerse frustrado. - Es... Es una tonteria! Nunca podria ser! Solo piensalo, hemos estado 7 a os peleando y si es verdad eso de que te gusto... Es estupido! Nunca pasara!

-D-Dib... Si tan solo... -La voz del irken comenzo a ponerse ronca, apenas y podia hablar por ese enorme nudo en la garganta. Su cara comenzaba a sonrojarse anunciando que la lagrimas no tardarian en derramarse.  
- Si tan solo que Zim!? Si tan solo te escuchara!? No tienes nada que decir! - Dib, por favor solo escucha-! -Eso basto. Una lagrima por fin salio de sus ojos dandole bienvenida a otras que iban tras de ella.

- Ni pienses en confesarte Zim! Es inutil! Ademas de todo, ambos somos HOMBRES! Bueno, eso no es lo mas importante. -Dib se dio la vuelta mirando a Tak, al principio ella se asusto por la intimidacion que el humano radiaba, sin embargo se sorprendio al recibir un duro pero a la vez dulce contacto en los labios. Su miedo fue desapareciendo a la vez que iba cerrando sus ojos disfrutando de aquel apasionado beso. (N/A: No me maten, chicos! *Corre*) Luego de unos segundos el humano rompio el beso y volvio a mirar con rabia al irken. El cual no podia distinguir entre Dib y Tak al tener los ojos y el rostro cubiertos en lagrimas con la expresion mas shockeada que habia puesto en su vida.  
- Ves, Zim? No queria decirtelo de esta forma, Pero yo amo a Tak! Fue un error quererla olvidar cuando descubri que es una irken. -De nuevo el pelinegro dirigio una mirada a la ojimorada, -la cual estaba muy sonrojada y con la sopresa aun en su rostro- pero la mirada que le dio no fue firme, sino dulce, sonriendole con una timida sonrisa mientras que ella correspondia el gesto. -Pero ahora que ya volvio. Podre hacer las cosas bien. -Volvio a dirigir su mirada enojada al irken que ahora habia colapsado en el piso.  
-Y tu no te interpondras, Zim. No vuelvas a hacer algo asi. Estare con Tak, para siempre. Dejare de ser tu enemigo y te volveras un desconocido para mi. NO ME VUELVAS A HABLAR. -Como bipolar profesional, se dio la vuelta y le sonrio dulcemente a la ojimorada. - Nos vamos?  
-Yo... En un segundo Dib, te alcanzo en tu casa.  
-Como quieras, Tak -Sonrio y tomo rumbo para su propia base.

Tak sabia que ese beso era lo mejor que le habia pasado en su vida, estaba eternamente feliz por aquel contacto. Pero algo no andaba bien. Si se sentia tan feliz Por que no podia sonreir? Era aquel sentimiento de pena por Zim que invadia su corazon con fuerza. Estaba muy contenta de que el humano la correspondiera, pero no pudo evitar sentir lastima por aquel irken tirada en el piso, temblando y ocultando su rostro para que no se vieran las lagrimas correr. Despues de todo, penso que si hubiera sido ella la que fue rechazada de esa forma, estaria en un estado parecido.

La irken se acerco lentamente al alien que estaba de rodillas y con la frente baja, puso dudosamente su mano en aquel hombro tembloroso y miro con lastima a la pobre figura debajo de su palma.

-Zim, yo... Creo que lo siento. -La unica respuesta que consiguio de Zim fue un temblor y unos leves gemidos sollozando. La irken se arrodillo y abrazo cuidadosamente a la sombra debajo suyo.

-Lamento que ahora que yo consegui lo que he deseado durante 7 a os, tu hayas perdido lo que mas te importaba... Yo... En verdad lo siento. -Comenzo a entender de una forma dolorosa el sentimiento del ojirosa. Tanto que no pudo evitar llorar junto a el un poco. Zim no sentia rencor hacia Tak, ni siquiera hacia Dib. Todo, absolutamente todo, todo lo que habia en su corazon habia sido roto. Ni siquiera la palabra "tristeza" describiria el sentimiento del peque o alien. Solo sabia que era estupidamente enorme y que si seguia creciendo terminaria explotando.

Para cuando Tak se fue, Zim aun seguia en la misma posicion de antes y llorando con la misma fuerza. Se quedo asi hasta que ahi mismo se durmio.

Gir que habia estado observando todo desde la cocina todo el tiempo con los ojos rojos, trajo una manta para su amo y se la coloco suavemente.

-... Descanse, amo. -Susurro con tristeza y fue a apagarse al laboratorio.

"No es como si me gustara mucho la idea, Pero por lo que veo te gusto o...! Una tonteria asi!"

" Nunca podria ser!"

" Es estupido! Nunca pasara!"

" Ni pienses en confesarte Zim! Es inutil!"

" Pero yo amo a Tak!"

"Estare con Tak, para siempre"

"Dejare de ser tu enemigo y te volveras un desconocido para mi"

"NO ME VUELVAS A HABLAR"

Desde ese dia todo cambio. Zim no fue a la eskuela al dia siguiente ni a ninguno de los que siguieron. Dib, tal y como habia dicho, volvio a Zim un desconocido para el y comenzo a salir con la irken, no volvio si quiera a mencionar al ojirosa. El por su parte solo estaba en su base, sus ganas por sobrevivir seguian luchando contra sus ganas de morir a punto de perder. Pasaron dias, semanas, meses. Y el alien nunca salio de su base, mientras Dib se olvido por completo de el mientras salia con Tak. Ella creia que era feliz. El sentimiento que habia guardado en el espacio exterior por muchos a os habia dado frutos y tenia lo que queria... Pero... Algo andaba mal.

A pesar de que la vida de la irken era perfecta. Le costaba mucho sonreir.

Notas: Lo se! Me odian a mi y a mi Dib! Lo se! LO SE!

No se si odien a Tak, a mi me parece que en realidad no esta haciendo nada malo.

Bueno, aunque la odien ahora, pronto la amaran... Lo se

Entonces, si, Zim se borro por completo de la existencia de Dib, Tak por mas que intentaba sonreir mientras salia con el, no podia. Simplemente no podia :/ Pobrecilla. Mientras Dib esta mas feliz que nunca, hasta estoy sintiendo que Zim se merece algo mejor... Las cosas cambiaran para bien. No se preocupen

OH! Y lo siento! Se que prometi que el capitulo 2 era el que tenia mas DATR, pero en ese entonces no sabia que esto ocurriria xD lo lamento mucho.

Bueno, todo este sufrimiento valdra la pena para cuando llegue el lemon O/w/O Sip. Asi es. Habra lemon. Por disculpa de todo lo que las estoy haciendo sufrir xD Lemon mas o menos en el capitulo 8, 9... tal vez 10. Aun no lo se.

Calificacion peronal del cap: 7.5 (Mi narracion no estuvo tan bueno ahora :I) 


	5. Llegada y disculpa

Titulo: Aromas y sabores Capitulo: 5 - Llegada y disculpa Autora: Kyodaine Fandom: ZADR, TASR (asi se llama?) y GAGR Disclaimer: Piensen en que harian las ZADR fans si les perteneciera Invasor Zim...*risa malvada* pero maldita sea, no nos pertenece, sino a Jhonen Vasquez y a Nickelodeon Range: T Advertencias: Leve insinuacion sexual Summary: Tak volvio a la Tierra, Para que? Querra venganza? Por que quiere hablar con Dib? Las cosas cambiaron con el paso de los a os Notas: LAMENTO TANTO LA MALDITA TARDANZA DE ESTE EPISODIO! afmgnskrnkaefmskf! DDD: lo que pasa es que cuando yo tenia este capitulo a la mitad, paso el incidente con mis padres y no solo me hicieron tirar mis cosas, tambien borraron muchos de mis archivos, entre ellos lo que llevaba de este episodio. entonces, ustedes deben saber como se siente trabajar muy duro en algo y que sin querer se borre a la mitad ;_; es horrible, tardas en volver a animarte en empezarlo otra vez. Pero ya! gracias a un par de users, aqui estoy otra vez!  
Sin mas tonterias ni excusas que decir, el capitulo!

Cuanto tiempo habia pasado?

Tak no tenia ni la menor idea, para ella el tiempo pasaba como si quisiera que fuera un dia en especial.  
- Mi amor?  
Solo recordaba que ahora, era la novia de Dib, los besos y caricias eran cosa de todos los dias, comian juntos y pasaban mucho tiempo, tomados de la mano.  
- Mi amooooooor?  
El problema en si, no era eso, sino que a pesar de que habia llegado a la Tierra por Dib y que su objetivo era eso...

A la ojimorada le costaba sonreir.  
- MI AMOR!  
- BWAH!- Salto.  
-Oh, vaya. Lo siento, Tak. Pero ya acabamos de comer.  
-...Ah. Es verdad, lo siento Dib.  
-No hay cuidado... Oye! Podrias venir ma ana a las 7?  
-? Por que?  
-Oh vamos, no puede ser que se te haya olvidado que dia es hoy.  
-... Viernes?  
- Hahahahahahaha! No! Hoy cumplimos medio a o juntos! Que mala, como pudiste olvidarlo- Con que eso era. Si, es verdad. Habian pasado 6 meses desde "aquel" incidente.  
-Oh, tienes razon. Lo lamento mucho, he estado realmente distraida ultimamente.  
-Aww, esta bien, no importa. Entonces? Vendras?  
-Claro. Oh vaya, es tarde, tengo que ir a alimentar a Mimi.- El pelinegro sonrio y beso tiernamente a su novia, sonriendo. Ella tambien intento sonreir, pero no lo logro con mucho exito.  
-De acuerdo, descansa cari o.  
-igualmente. -Y se fue.

Que felicidad, eh? 6 meses de "alegria" con su humano. Ambos creian que eran "felices"... Pero definitivamente no lo eran. El azabache en ese momento no tenia idea, pero despues el se daria cuenta que en esos momentos se sentia realmente vacio, como un rompecabezas sin su ultima pieza. Y la ojimorada? Exactamente la misma historia.

Tak volvio como lo habia prometido a la hora indicada, seguia intentando convencerse de que eso era lo correcto y que no existia alguien mas sufriendo innecesariamente, al punto de morir, luchando por aun querer andar por este mundo.

Pero no era verdad.

Peque os gritos de protesta salian de la alienigena al sentir la humeda y danzante lengua recorriendo toda la longitud de su cuello, trataba de concentrarse en que eso estaba bien, que hacia lo correcto, buscando su felicidad. Mas o menos sabia que estaba haciendo, en los anteriores 6 meses donde viajaba de Irk a la Tierra habia investigado sobre el afecto humano. Se sonrojo con potencia cuando descubrio el sexo, imaginandose inocentemente la situacion con Dib.

El acto ocurria tal y como ella lo habia investigado, comenzaron besandose, el beso se volvio mas lujurioso, Dib la llevo a su habitacion y la recosto sobre la cama, mas besos, mas caricias, besos en el cuello. Pero cuando las camisas se iban quitando poco a poco, la ojimorada no pudo seguir enga andose.

- NOO!

La irken grito fuertemente y empujo a su novio fuera de la cama, se acomodo la camisa e intento no dirigir su mirada a los ojos miel que la observaban preocupados.

-... Tak? Estas bien? -No contesto- ...Yo... Lo siento, tal vez... Aun no era la hora. -Musitaba cabizbajo mientras Tak seguia en silencio.  
- No, Dib! No es por eso! El... El problema es... Es que lo que le hiciste a Zim-. -El moreno subio la mirada con furia, robando las palabras que estaban a punto de salir de su boca.  
-Mi amor, te ruego que no vuelvas a mencionar ese nombre en mi presencia - Pero, Dib, tu-!  
- No, Tak! De verdad no lo hagas! El que posee ese nombre ya no forma parte de mi vida, ya lo he olvid-

Una poderosa mano enguantada se azoto contra sus mejillas, detuvo sus palabras y su rostro mostraba sorpresa, perdio el control y cayo al suelo mientras la ojimorada se ponia de pie, poderosa frente a el.

-Esucha, Dib. No quiero que vuelvas a decir una tonteria asi. -Dijo con notable furia en su tono de voz. - Si Zim te ama eso que!? Que tiene de malo amar a alguien!? Por amar nadie se merece un trato... Como el que le diste! Sabes, Dib, al principio cuando me di cuenta que te amaba me eche atras porque crei que una raza como la irken no podria congeniar con los terrestres. Pero sabes que, Dib? Me di cuenta que los irkens podemos enamorarnos de todo aquello con personalidad, y eso, mi querido noviecito, cuenta tambien para ustedes los humanos. Y que si eran enemigos! Y que si se querian ver muertos el uno al otro! Yo tambien queria que murieras cuando eramos ni os. Y que si ambos son machos! Incluso tiene mas sentido ya que al ser del mismo sexo se "entienden" mas con las cosas de hombres y todo eso. AUN asi Dib, AUN que fueran las criaturas mas diferentes de la galaxia, NADIE se merece el trato que le hiciste.  
-T-Tak...  
- Nada de "T-Tak"! Debes arrepentirte por haber hecho eso! Por que rayos sigues aqui! CORRE! Sabes, fuiste tan malo con el, que si yo fuera Zim probablemente ya estaria pensando en una estupidez como lo es el suicidio.- El corazon de Dib latio fuerte. Por favor, no... Todo menos un suicidio...- QUE HACES AQUI AUN!? CORRE! (N/A: favoritos si te encanto la actitud de Tak aqui XD)

Dicho esto, el humano se paro lentamente aun maquinando las palabras de la invasora, no sabia que hacer, solo... Caminaba, bajando escaleras y abriendo puertas, sus pies lo llevaban a un lugar del cual no tenia idea. Sin darse cuenta, comenzo a tener la necesidad de correr.

La irken suspiro fuerte, saco una poop soda de su PAK que tenia guardada y se aclaro la garganta con ella, habia quedado exhausta, a pesar de que su amor por el humano era grande, tenia la peque a intuicion de que estar con el no era lo correcto. Si. Ahora si estaba segura. Habia hecho bien.

Un fuerte sonido la saco de sus pensamientos, sonaba como un avion aterrizando, venia de arriba de ella. Asustada salio a toda prisa de la casa y dirigio su mirada hacia el techo, sin poder creer lo que sus alienigenas ojos observaban. Una nave irken estaba aterrizando en el techo de la casa de Dib.

Atonita se quedo quieta observando, esperando a algun irken saliendo de la nave. A causa del humo solo pudo ver la sombra de la persona que agilmente bajaba del techo, una vez el humo lo suficientemente disperso, reconocio a la persona que ahora estaba frente a ella.  
- Yo, Tak!  
-... SKOODGE!? Eres... Eres...  
- Mas alto? Mas delgado? Mas guapo? -Fanfarroneaba el irken ojirosa con una calida sonrisa, luego de esto le dio un gran abrazo a su compa era. - Como te ha ido! Wow! Tanto tiempo sin verte!  
- Que... Que estas haciendo aqui!? -El irken dejo de sonreir.  
-Eso es lo que yo te deberia preguntar a ti. Que haces en la tierra, Tak? Justo cuando lo Altos planean uno de sus mejores operaciones en a os. Que te hizo venir aqui?  
-Umh...  
- Sabes? Tarde dos semanas! DOS SEMANAS! Dos semanas buscando! Habria llegado mas temprano pero tuve un problema que me retraso TODA una semana (un a o = dos semanas irken) A que viniste a la Tierra, Tak?  
-Umh... -Musito

Mientras tanto, en la calle existia un azabache corriendo a toda velocidad, abriendose paso entre coches y gente, deseando que lo que Tak habia mencionado sobre un suicidio aun no hubiera tomado lugar. El simple hecho de pensar en la palabra "suicidio" hacia que tragara fuerte y se estremeciera, tratando de acelerar el paso un poco mas.

De un momento a otro, se dio el lujo de voltear a ver a alguien, logrando escuchar un poco del dialogo entre una adolescente y su padre.

- No hija!  
- Y por que no!? Que no los humanos se pueden enamorar de todo aquello con personalidad!? Eh!?

El azabache reacciono ante esa frase con la que habia dicho Tak, paro derrapando llamando la atencion de todos y se acerco a la joven jadeando fuertemente

- Crees que eso tambien valga si soy un extraterrestre!?- La chica se quedo sorprendida por unos segundos pero luego respondio decidida:  
-Si tiene personalidad, gustos y disgustos, si.  
-Gracias- Fue todo lo que dijo y el ojimiel volvio a darse a carrera.

Por fin llego, el exterior de la casa se veia realmente descuidado, claro, no habia nadie con la energia para que diera la orden de limpiar.

Entro con paso firme ignorando los gnomos e incluso la puerta, igualmente, encontro todo desordenado y sucio.  
-Alerta, un intruso. Alerta, un intruso.  
- Computadora! Te ruego por todo lo paranormal que me dejes ver a Zim!  
-Lo siento humano, tengo ordenes especificas de no-...  
Se oyo el sonido de apagado de Windows y no se volvio a escuchar la voz de la computadora. El humano se desconcerto, pero no duro mucho ya que de la nada salio un Gir con ojos rojas que Dib nunca habia visto y con unos cuanto cables que lanzaban chispas en sus manos que a su vez estaban conectados a algun lugar de la casa. Era evidente que el robotcito habia desconectado la computadora.

-Disculpa, Mary-cabezon, la computadora a veces pierde sus modales.- El desconcerto de Dib era mucho, pero en ese momento no era lo mas urgente.  
-Gir, necesito que me digas que Zim sigue vivo, por favor.  
- El amo?- Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. - Ah! El amo! Esta descansando en la planta inferior! Quiero comer sandiiiiia!- El moreno juraria que no habia sentido mas alivio que en ese momento.  
- GIR! LARGATE A MI CASA Y QUEDATE AHI TODO EL DIA! TENGO SANDIAS!  
- Wiiiiiiiiiiiii!- Grito el peque in antes de salir bailando por la puerta... O al menos lo que quedaba de ella.

Ya lo habia hecho antes un par de veces, mas o menos ya conocia la casa del extraterrestre, sabia que debia entrar o por el basurero o por el inodoro. Incoscientemente eligio el basurero y maldijo la lenta velocidad de su elevador. Llego a una habitacion (Que tambien estaba sucia) y corrio por todas partes buscando al alien. Habia un olor lindo en la habitacion, afrodisiaco. No tenia idea de que era, pero llamaba a sus sentidos a dirigir la mirada hacia un lugar. Alcanzo a ver el lugar donde (segun el) Zim recargaba su energia, entonces vio algo que lo dejo atonito...

... Habia llegado demasiado tarde...

Se arrodillo desesperadamente tomando en sus brazos el bulto verde y rosa que yacia en el suelo rodeado de un gran charco azul. Dib sabia que eso era su sangre, ya la habia visto antes, descubriendo que su color era de un azul rey, mientras que un liquido de similar color comenzaba a formarse en la comisura de sus ojos.

- Zim! Zim! Zim, no puedes hacerme esto! Yo-!... Quiero comenzar de nuevo! No puedes morir! Lo siento mucho, por favor no me dejes! Lamento haberte herido tanto! Y... Y hacerte todas esas estupideces de cuando eramos ni os! Yo, por favor... Lamento haberte ignorado e insultado tus sentimientos... Aunque hubieran sido verdaderos... Lo siento mucho...- La voz del pelinegro habia comenzado desesperada, pero conforme veia que el irken no se inmutaba antes sus palabras, se desanimaba poco a poco.

Luego de esto dicho, abrazo fuertemente al alien dejando que todos los sentimientos que tenia en ese momento se transmitieran hasta lo mas profundo del corazon del invasor.

-Zim, yo... Realmente no se lo que siento por ti, pero... Por lo menos... Por lo menos quiero-  
- Que vivas?  
-Si... Si y... Tal vez tambien quiera-  
- Tenerte a mi lado?  
- Exacto! Y... Si mueres antes de que lo sepa, yo-  
-No lo hare Dib, aqui estoy - ZIM!  
(Chicas, no lloren! w)

-Entonces Tak, Por que escapaste de esa forma?

- Tak?  
-Skoodge, Alguna vez has amado a alguien?- El ya no tan gordito invasor se sonrojo violentamente. En efecto, amaba a alguien, pero no podia decirlo, en especial cuando esa persona era la misma con la que estaba hablando, la talentisima teniente Tak.  
-E... Eso por que?  
-Contestame -B-Bueno... Debo decir que si - Y que no sientes que si esa persona se va a los confines del universo, tu debes seguirla?- Comenzaba a emocionarse la ojimorada. El extraterrestre suspiro so adoramente, notando lo linda que se veia Tak cuando se exaltaba.  
-Si...  
- Y aunque tengas que pasar por mil infiernos, tienes que encontrar y besar a esa persona!  
-Si...- Volvio a suspirar - Pues esa es exactamente mi razon! Estoy enamorada, Skoodge! Enamorada de un vil humano pero que aun asi es la criatura mas dulce del universo!- Skoodge paso de su estado so ador a uno donde te das cuenta que no estas en ni mas ni menos que la friendzone (eso es triste ._.) - Y lo mejor, Skoodge! El me correspon-!

Y como si un balde de agua fria le hubiera caido en la cabeza a la ojimorada, recordo los incidentes ocurridos los pasados 6 meses, robandose toda la emocion que crecia en ella y poniendo en su lugar una cara de tristeza.

-... Tak? Estas bien? Que pasa?- Preguntaba el alien sin respuesta alguna. La irken oculto su rostro y Skoodge, tratando de averiguar que le pasaba, buscaba la cara de esta encontrando que un liquido de dudosa procedencia comenzaba a correr por sus mejillas. El alien entro en panico. - TAK! QUE!? QUE TE PASA!? ESTAS BIEN!? POR QUE LLORAS!?- Seguia respitiendo mientras la dirigia dentro de la casa...

No iba a llorar, se lo habia jurado. Recordo el dia en que prometio delante de su poster de Misterios Misteriosos que no mostraria debilidad alguna, de cualquier clase, enfrente a su nuevo nemesis, Zim, 7 a os atras. Ademas, recordo que mientras corria en direccion a la base del ojirosa, se habia jurado no llorar no importa en que estado se encontrara Zim...

... No pudo mantener su juramento...

El solo hecho de haber escuchado la voz de Zim luego de medio a o tranquilizaba su espiritu, soltando lagrimas de puro alivio. El alien no se quedaba atras, tambien el nudo que sentia en la garganta se hacia cada vez mas grande.

- Zim! Zim, estas vivo!  
-Pues... Eso creo- Rio por lo bajo.

Ahi tirados en el piso en el charco azul, estaba Dib abrazando al alien como nunca habia abrazado a nadie y daba varios apretones, aflojando y volviendo a abrazarlo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando empezo, pero inconscientemente el azabache comenzo a plantar suaves, tiernos y cortos besos en el rostro del ojirosa, nariz, mejillas, frente, ojos, cabeza... Todo excepto labios. Pero no fue a proposito, el alivio cegaba tanto al azabache que ni siquiera sabia lo que hacia, asi que no besar los labios de Zim, fue totalmente automatico.

Ante los besos del humano, Zim comenzaba a sonrojarse de forma tierna e incoscientemente busco pegar los labios de Dib que se movian de un lado a otro a los suyos. El pelinegro se paralizo, viendo como Zim cada vez disfrutaba mas del tacto cerrando los ojos. Fue entonces cuando volvio a darse cuenta del olor, inhalo fuerte, tratando tranquilizarse.

No correspondio.

Pero dejo que Zim se prolongara lo que quisiera. 


End file.
